


The Dismemberment Song

by KisaraMoriarty777



Series: Hazbin Hotel Fanfiction [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: 1923 setting, Awkward Flirting, Bad Ending, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Character Death, Forced Cannibalism, Gore, Hell, Light Bondage, Light Sadism, Other, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisaraMoriarty777/pseuds/KisaraMoriarty777
Summary: You thought it would be fun to take a vacation to the lovely New Orleans. You told all your friends that you were not scared of urban legends. That boogeyman did not frighten you. But you forgot one key thing:Some of those stories were meant to be warnings.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Valentino/Reader
Series: Hazbin Hotel Fanfiction [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638574
Comments: 19
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

The room was pitch black, and all that you could hear was the faint hum of an air conditioning unit. You could feel the cold metal of the table you were strapped down to. The straps themselves had small, sharp metal barbs in them that would cut into your flesh every time you tried to move. And you tried to move. When you had first woken up, you had struggled against your restraints right away, quickly learning by the stinging pain in your body that this would get you nowhere. You had a breathable gag in your mouth and a blindfold over your eyes. Yet you knew there was no light because no light seeped through the cloth blindfold. The room smelt awful. It smelt like something that had been forgotten in the back of someone’s fridge for a very long time. Something that had rotten and had been left to fester. You then heard the sound of a doorknob turning and a door creaking from somewhere near you. 

“I don’t want to set the world on fire. I just want to start a flame in your heart,” sang a sugary-sweet voice. It was charming and pleasant to listen to. It was the voice of a man, that much you could tell. It sounded familiar, but you could not place it. The singing stopped, and you could hear footsteps coming towards you. You stiffened your whole body as you felt a hand gently brushing some of your hair from your forehead. “Good morning, my dear. And how did you rest? That chloroform stuff really does do the trick,” the man asked you. You tried to answer, however, the gag in your mouth prevented you from saying anything. The man must have noticed this, as he sighed and removed the gag and the blindfold. He walked away and turned on a small desk lamp that lit up the room. 

The man was quite handsome, you had to admit. He had short brown hair and matching hazel brown eyes. He had black pants on, and pure black shoes. He had a crimson vest on over his white shirt, and a black bowtie as well. He looked very proper and professional. He had a large, circular glasses that somehow complimented his features. He had a charming smile as well and normally that would have comforted you. However, his eyes betrayed his darker intentions. Like a predator looking at his trapped prey, his eyes were filled with hunger. He had on dark black leather gloves, and he licked his lips as he looked at you. 

“Darling. It is rude not to answer someone when they ask you a question,” he whispered into the shell of your ear. You shivered at this. His breath felt hot against your cold skin. 

“I… I slept fine,” you stuttered out. The man smiled more at you. You had doubted that was possible, but that smile seemed to keep growing. 

“Wonderful! I am so glad to hear that! Oh! But I should introduce myself! Forgive me for being so very rude! My name is Alastor. It is a pleasure to meet you, my dear,” he introduced. Your eyes widened as you heard his name. That was why you knew the voice! Alastor, the radio host! He was the voice of your favorite radio station. 

“It cannot be him. It cannot be that Alastor,” you thought to yourself. Alastor chuckled at your reaction. 

“Oh, my dear! I see you know me from my radio show! Lovely! I always love meeting my fans, and what better way to do it than to share a meal with them!” he exclaimed happily. You looked around. This did not look like the place where one would have any sort of meal. Chains lined the walls, and you could see bodies attached to some of them. Skin torn from some, while others were missing organs. Eyes were missing from a few, and rats were snacking on the flesh of bodies that laid on the floor. Blood stained every inch of the room. You began to feel sick as you realized that that was the smell from earlier. 

“Oh god,” you whispered in terror. Alastor looked around the room, frowning slightly. 

“I know. I really should have cleaned this place a little better. I apologize for the state of it. Not that you will mind in a while, but still… it is quite ungentlemanly for me to keep such a lovely person here without cleaning up first,” he said to you. 

“Please! Don’t do that to me!” you cried out. He placed a hand gently on your lips. 

“Hush my darling. I am not going to do that to you,” he told you. You felt yourself relaxed, but you had celebrated too soon. “Those were mistakes. I was rather rushed with them. No, you are going to be my work of art!” he explained to you. Your breath caught as you realized the situation you were now in. 

Memories flooded back. Friends had told you about a supposed serial killer that had been tormenting New Orleans. You had chalked it up to rumors. Scary stories. Nothing more than people trying to do anything to make tourists flock to New Orleans. It was 1923, and with the market booming, travel was very common. You had told your friends that you were not afraid of some urban legend and had made your way to explore new places. 

That had been a mistake, apparently. 

You wanted to scream, but your breath was still caught. Your eyes were wide, and you were shaking quite a bit. Flight or fight was trying to kick in, but you chose the other option. Freeze. You just stared up at the man who was holding you captive. After a little while of the room being filled with silence, you spoke. 

“W… what are you g… going to do to me?” you asked Alastor. Alastor smirked down at you, lifting your chin up so you were forced to face him. 

“My dear, I am going to eat you,” he told you plainly. You let a few tears fall from your eyes as you struggled once more, ignoring the pain in your arms and legs. Alastor sighed, slapping you hard across the face. 

“Please let me go! I won’t tell anyone about this!” you begged him. You didn’t want to die. Not like that. You imagined all the horrid things he was going to do to you and began to scream. Alastor placed a hand over your mouth, silencing you. 

“Darling. Don’t scream. That sound is rather bothersome. Such an exquisite creature like yourself should not be making such sounds,” Alastor hushed. You looked at him with wide eyes, saliva drenching his hand. He moved his hand away after a little while, letting you breathe a little better. He walked away from the table and made his way over to one of the counters. It strained your neck when you went to see what he was doing, and you immediately wished you hadn’t seen it. 

He was standing over at a table that contained various torture devices. A strange device with large wires laid beside two very sharp-looking knives. Needles of various sizes lined the table and they were accompanied by saws, chains, hooks, blades, and many other sharp-looking objects. A few lighters were on the table as well, and you noticed a large roll of what looked like wax paper attached to a strange device. Alastor picked up one of the needles, making his way over to you. You squirmed around, but his hand around your neck stopped you. 

“If you keep moving like that, you will injure your flesh more. And I cannot have that,” he whispered to you. “See, I need your flesh nice and untouched. It adds a certain flavor to it,” he added. 

“F… flavor?” you asked, confused. Alastor looked at you with a surprised expression. 

“Why yes! I’m a cannibal, my dear!” he exclaimed, as though it were a perfectly normal thing to say aloud. His intentions for you became crystal clear, and you felt tears stinging your eyes. When Alastor smiled at you, this time you could see his teeth clearly. They were razor-sharp. It was clear he had done that himself, as no human had teeth like that. 

“Y… you eat… humans?” you stuttered out. 

“Why yes, my darling. I find that human flesh and human organs just have a flavor that normal meat lacks. The taste of pure terror that you get from someone whose death has been prolonged over days is savory like nothing else. The kidneys of a newly killed human are just a little salty, but if you season them right, they taste just lovely with a bit of wine on the side. You have to be quite careful when cooking livers though. Livers are tricky business. Not as bad as the human heart though. Oh dear, if you cook those wrong, you are getting quite the awful smell all over the house. Then there is all the blood inside the heart. If you don’t drain it and throw it too hard onto the pan… why… it explodes! And then you are covered with the red liquid and your lunch is ruined! I must admit my personal guilty pleasure has always been the flesh itself though. A bit of thyme, parsley, and oregano added onto a thin, crispy slab of skin from the leg, or from the stomach. There is nothing more delicious. The smell! Oh! It feels the air and you feel as though you are dancing among the most wonderful smells in the entire world! The flavors mix in your mouth like a symphony of tastes that no one can ever replicate! The crunch as you bite into your meal, remembering their screams and pleads as you devour what is left of them! Oh, it is an experience like no other,” he rambled. 

“Please. Don’t hurt me,” you softly sobbed. He chuckled at this, wiping away the tears that were streaming down your face. 

“You underestimate the amount of times I have heard that line. If you did not sound so adorable when you said it, I would make this last weeks. And believe me, love, I can do that,” he told you. He moved around to where your hand was and stabbed the needle under your nail. The pain was nearly unbearable. You screamed and screamed for him to stop, but the needle kept going. Deeper and deeper under the nail. He then tilted the needle on an angle, popping the nail off and causing blood to gush out of the fresh wound. He then forcefully bent your finger, breaking it with ease. He tilt the broken finger towards a bucket on the floor, letting the blood seep down into the bucket. You watched in horror as the bucket slowly filled with your blood. Alastor allowed the blood to drain for a while before grabbing a lighter. He flicked it on and held it next to your hand. You screamed in terror and pain as the lighter was moved closer to your flesh, and then to your flesh. The smell of your own flesh burning filled the room. It reminded you of a barbeque, and that was horrifying. It stopped the bleeding though. Alastor then grabbed a small scalpel from the table and made his way back over to you. 

“Please stop. No more,” you managed to say. Alastor looked at you with a sad expression. 

“Already? But my dear! We have barely begun to have our fun!” he told you. 

“This is not fun!” you shot back. Alastor pouted at this.

“Come now. No need to be rude,” he replied. He leaned close to you, slipping his hand gently around your waist. “Though, that sass of yours is quite thrilling,” he whispered. You bit your lip. Was he… did he just… huh? He laughed at your shocked and confused expression and then used the scalpel to cut into your stomach. He was careful not to injure you too badly and missed any vital organs. He did, however, remove your gallbladder. He smiled, biting into it. Blood splattered all over you, and the overwhelming stench of the gallbladder filled the room. 

“Hmm… it is alright. Not as good as some of the other ones, but this one is alright,” he commented. You felt nauseous, and that was made worse when he held the organ in front of your face. “Try some, darling,” he purred. 

“No!” you shouted. There was no way you were eating your own organs! Alastor sighed, placing the gallbladder down on your chest and moving over to the torture table. He grabbed the device with the wires and made his way to you. 

“You have no idea the trouble I went through to get this. I had to go to Hell and back to get this. Damn thing almost cost me my soul!” muttered Alastor. He was insane, you decided at that moment. Hell? Souls? “You will not know this,” he continued, “but this is called a battery, and these are jumper cables. It is, I suppose, ahead of your time though,” he added. The cables made a hissing sound as they were rubbed together by Alastor, and you saw sparks coming off of them. Then he attached them to your shoulders, and you felt shock run through your body. Your whole body felt as though it were on fire. You were shaking and twitching when he removed the cables. Tears streamed down your face. It was like no pain you had ever experience in your life, and you were terrified of this device. “Now darling, you are going to try this and if you don’t, I will shock you again,” he threatened. You swallowed hard, parting your lips a little. He shoved the gallbladder into your mouth, and you gagged a little. It tasted bitter, but not unlike meat. 

“It is like having raw meat. That is all,” you tried to tell yourself. You chewed on the gallbladder, swallowing it in small chunks to avoid chocking. When you were done, you looked up to see Alastor smirking at you. 

“How was it?” he asked. Your chest convulsed a little, and you let out a small sob. 

“Why are you doing this to me?” you cried. 

“Because you were easy to capture. You were from out of town, and I doubt anyone will come looking for you in quite some time. After all, you are enjoying yourself on vacation, are you not? Why would they look for you?” he replied. He pulled a knife out from behind him, and gently cut the top layer of flesh from near your ankle. He made sure it was peeling up a little bit, and then grabbed two hooks, attaching them to the flesh. He then put a layer of wax paper over the hooks, weaving it like a spider. He walked over to where the wax paper was attached to and turned on a machine.  
You screamed in pain as the machine began to curl the paper backward, skinning you alive. You felt parts of your flesh being pulled off as the machine forced the paper and hooks backward. You saw the flesh curling onto the wax paper, wrapping around and around in circles. Flesh, wax paper, flesh, wax paper. That was how the cycle went. Your whole leg was skinned now, and it was starting to move up to your hip. The pain was burning hot, and you longed for some release from it. You saw Alastor watching in amazement at this invention of his. He hooked up your other leg, repeating the process while the machine continued on the right side of your body. Soon enough, both sides of your body were being skinned. It was only the top layer though, so you would not die right away. No, he meant for this to drag on. 

“Flesh roll-ups! What a great invention!” Alastor exclaimed over your screams. “This will be oh! This will be ah! This will be absolutely wee! This will be nice, this will be neat!” sang the man as he moved closer to you, forcing your chin up. “And bring you closer to me,” he purred. You struggled against him, but the pain of your skin being torn from your body was too much. “Now don’t you squirm. Don’t you fret,” he continued to sing. You felt yourself going unconscious and heard Alastor laugh. “Sleep, darling. When I return, I will pump you full of medicine and you will be good as new,” he whispered into your ear. You drifted into sleep, not knowing that, due to a freak hunting accident, you would never again awaken as a human. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“And you are sure it is them?” asked a voice with a deep British accent. 

“Yes. It is them. I would know them anywhere,” replied a voice you knew. Alastor. The man who killed you. You could not see anything, but you knew it was him. You could not move. You could not see. You were paralyzed. 

“And you are sure you want to give them to me?” asked the other man. 

“Yes. I have no need for them, and if word gets around about my past life… it could ruin things for me,” replied Alastor. The other man chuckled, lifting up your chin up. He snapped, and you awoke with a start. You could move and see. The man holding your chin looked anything but human. He had a black antenna, four arms, and two legs. He was dressed in a long pinkish-red robe with hearts on the fluffy white collar. He licked his lips as he looked at you. He had on a white and black stripped shirt underneath, and his pants matched it. You looked at him with wide eyes, and caught Alastor leaving in the corner of your eyes. He waved to you, mouthing “good luck,” as he left. The man in front of you clicked his tongue as he looked you over. 

“Welcome to Hell, baby,” the man said. 

“W… what is happening?” you asked. He chuckled at you. 

“You died, came to Hell, and Alastor just sold you to me. Meaning from now on, you are my precious little pet,” he explained. You felt yourself going unconscious again, likely due to the shock of your situation. The man leaned close to you, purring into your ear the last words you would hear before passing out: 

“The name is Valentino, and we are going to be very good friends,”


	2. Lesser of Two Evils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make a dangerous deal with a very dangerous man.

Time passes differently in Hell than it does on Earth, however in Earth years, five years had passed since you had died and gotten reborn in Hell. Since you had been sold to the overlord Valentino as his personal pet. You had assumed life with Valentino would be awful. That he would be cruel, harsh, and that he would hurt you like Alastor did. Only… that was not the case.

One day, on your third year (Earth years) in Hell, Valentino had found you crying in your room. You had been in the studio chatting with two of the girls when Alastor had walked into the studio. He was looking for Valentino in order to discuss some business. Seeing him brought back awful memories that you had been trying to push down. You began to feel light-headed and felt as though you were going to throw up. Your heart was beating a mile per minute and you were shaking.

“Hey. Are you ok?” asked Rika, one of your friends. You forced a smile.

“I am fine,” you tried your best to say to her, but all that came out was a small whimper.

“You are pale!” shouted Omizu, the other friend you were hanging out with. You shook your head.

“N… no. I’m all good,” you told them. Alastor looked over at you and saw how scared you were. He smirked over at you, chuckling a little bit. He started walking over to you when Valentino stopped him. He motioned for Alastor to come to his office, and Alastor nodded. He blew you a kiss before leaving with Valentino. You rushed off into the bathroom and threw up. You did not realize how badly you were shaking until you collapsed to the floor. You stayed in the bathroom for a good thirty minutes before you heard a knock on the door.

“Darling? Are you alright in there?” you heard Valentino call from outside the door.

“I’m fine,” you did your best to call back. Valentino kicked the door open, walking right into the bathroom. You scuffled back a little, trying to get to your feet. You did not have any success with that. Valentino chuckled at this.

“Fine? Darling, I’ve never seen anyone look worse,” he told you. You looked away from him.

“It is nothing. I’ll be fine,” you lied to him. Valentino knelt down, forcing your chin up and making you look at him.

“It was Alastor, wasn’t it?” asked Valentino. You bit your lip at the mention of the Radio Demon, crying a little bit.

“W… what was he d… doing here?” you sobbed. You were hoping Valentino was not selling you back to Alastor. You could not handle that.

“He wanted to discuss another overlord. An enemy of his and a friend of mine,” Valentino told you. He lifted your chin a little more, kissing your cheek. “You do not need to worry about him, darling,” he added.

“I hate him,” you said, and there was acid in your voice. Valentino did not miss this and smirked.

“Do you want revenge, darling? Do you want me to help you get revenge on him for what he did to you in your human life?” asked Valentino. You looked up at the overlord with wide eyes.

“Y… yes. But why would you help me?” you replied to him. Valentino stood up, offering a hand. You took it, allowing him to help you up. He looked away from you.

“The overlord we were talking about. He helped me when I was starting out as an overlord. I… I owe my life to that overlord, and I owe my happiness to him as well. Alastor wishes him dead because of a disagreement the two had. I will not let that happen. I cannot let that happen,” Valentino told you. You nodded at this. That did make sense.

“What would we do though? Isn’t Alastor really powerful?” you asked Valentino. He nodded.

“Yes. He is powerful. That is true. However… he is not unable to be defeated,” Valentino replied to your question.

“How would we defeat him then?” you questioned. Valentino smirked at you, and you felt fear building inside of you.

“How would you feel, darling, about being bait?” Valentino asked you. You took in a shaking breath but nodded.

“If it stops him, I will do it,” you told him. Valentino smirked, holding out his hand to you. A deal? Well… if it was between the villain and the anti-hero…

Well, it was like they said. Chose the lesser of two evil.


	3. I Don't Want To Set The World On Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the chilling finale of "The Dismemberment Song", you seek well-deserved revenge on Alastor. With Valentino backing you up, things look like they may finally go in your favor.

You stood outside the studio, shivering from the cold. It was snowing and the temperature was bitter cold. You had assumed that Hell would not be cold ever, but they had seasons just like Earth did. Only their winters were colder, and their summers were much hotter.

You were dressed in a black t-shirt and black pants. Valentino had picked out the outfit for you. You had a small knife hidden under the suspenders you had on. He said that they were useful for hiding weapons, and you had to agree with that. The knife you were hiding was part of an angel’s blade. Valentino had gotten it from one of the exterminators by means that you did not care to know, and he had not mentioned to say.

“He will see you and he will see that you are alone. No doubt he will check to see if you are being watched or if you are being followed. If he sees anyone, we will have lost him. So, you will have to do this alone,” Valentino had told you.

“And this knife really can kill him?” you had asked him.

“Yes. Stab him in the heart when he goes in for the kill, and you will end the Radio Demon once and for all,” explained Valentino. You had nodded and had taken your place outside. A willing prey awaiting your dangerous predator, only you were planning on reversing those roles as soon as you had the chance. You were not left waiting long.

Just as Valentino had suspected, you caught sigh of Alastor shortly after leaving the studio. He was smirking at you. His tongue traced his sharp teeth softly as he stared back at you.

“Why hello, darling. What are you doing all alone out here?” asked Alastor. You could feel the fear and panic rising in you. His eyes were blood red and had that same predatory look in them. His smile was cruel and too wide. He was tapping a tune on his cane/microphone and his long nails made a strange tapping sound as he did so.

“I… I was waiting for a ride,” you lied to him.

“A ride? Well then, you are in luck! I just called for one. Join me,” offered Alastor, but there was an edge to his voice which told you that you had no other option other than accepting. When the limo pulled up, you followed him into it.

“Thank you,” you forced out. Alastor gave a little laugh at this.

“My dear, you need not thank me! The pleasure is all mine,” he replied to you. You forced out a smile and looked out the window. You watched buildings go by and raised an eyebrow when the limo stopped at an old radio station.

“I… I think we are at the wrong place. I’m not anywhere near here,” you told him. Alastor chuckled at this.

“No. No. We are in the right area. Now, I would behave if I were you. That little blade will do you no good. I’m not going to touch you until you are unarmed, so you have little chance at getting a clean shot in. But while I may not touch you… my shadows… they are another story. Quite a gruesome story at times. So I highly suggest you get out of the car and make your way into the radio station without any fuss,” Alastor warned.

You froze up. He knew about the knife. About your plans. You were losing and he had taken the high ground. You had no choice but to do as he said until you could sink the blade into him. That was your only choice now. Play along and hope something could come up to distract him. You got out of the limo. Your legs were shaking as you did so, and you fought to keep yourself steady.

“Good. Very good. I am so glad you are seeing reason here, love,” Alastor said to you as he followed you into the studio. He was smart, following behind you. This meant that you could not sink the knife into his back while he was facing forwards. He could keep an eye on you.

“W… what are you going to do to me?” you questioned.

“Well, you were planning on killing me. So, I think I might just have to turn the tables on you, my darling, and I might just have to kill you,” Alastor said. You whimpered at this, and your hand slipped to the blade. You heard him growl and moved your hand back from the weapon.

“Someone help me,” you begged softly. Alastor heard you and laughed.

“No one is going to save you. You probably think that Valentino will. He is on his way, you know. Coming here to try and save you. Only we have a little guest who I think might just change his mindset when it comes to all of this. I suppose we will just have to see how the game plays out,” Alastor told you.

“Guest? Who?” you questioned. Before Alastor could answer, a shout filled the studio room.

“Alastor! Let them go!” you heard Valentino shout. Alastor had been right. Valentino had come to save you. He had not abandoned you. You felt hope starting to form and wanted to rush over to him.

“Not so fast,” Alastor hissed. He whispered something into his microphone/cane. The left wall opened up and your eyes widened as you saw a figure being dragged out of the wall by black tentacles. The figure was tied to an upside-down cross, was horribly beaten, and had tears filling their eyes. You turned to Valentino and saw a horrified expression on his face.

“Oh dear Lucifer… Vox…” Valentino whispered with a horrified edge to his voice.

“He fought well. But at the end of the day… I was just better than he was. Radio beat the Video star, eh?” Alastor told you and Valentino. So that was Valentino’s friend? Strung up there on display for all three of you? You could not imagine how hard this was for Valentino.

“Let him go!” shouted Valentino in pure rage.

“You are hardly in the position to be making any demands, Valentino. However, you are in a position to make deals,” replied Alastor.

“Deals?” asked Valentino. Vox was shaking his head, trying to speak and tell Valentino not to listen to Alastor, but one glare from Alastor was enough to cause the television demon to fall silent and motionless.

“I made a mistake selling this one to you. I decided that, in order to ensure that they will never cause me any trouble at all, I will use them in my radio show. But I did make a deal with you. I sold them to you. Meaning that I cannot use them without either your permission or their contract,” began Alastor.

“Hence the foreplay,” Valentino cut in. Alastor smirked at this.

“Hence, as you say, the foreplay. I heard rumors that you had part of an exterminator’s blade. I thought that that would be the best way for me to… deal with my little problem. And the best way to draw out said blade… why it was rather simple. Let you believe you had the upper hand, and let you deliver the blade right to me,” explained Alastor.

“Val… I’m so sorry,” cried Vox. “He made me tell him about the blade,” Vox sobbed. You saw Valentino bite his lip softly.

“It is alright, Vox. You had no other option. You did what any of us would have done,” Valentino told him in a gentle voice.

“So it is your choice, Valentino. Give me their contract and I shall give you Vox back. Don’t give me the contract, and Vox will suffer much worse than anyone else who has ever been on my show,” Alastor told Valentino.

 _“Please don’t do this!”_ you begged. Or, you would have begged. But as you turned to look towards Valentino, you saw the tears streaming down his face. He was facing a choice that no one should ever have to make, and you knew it was killing him. No matter what he did in this moment, it would haunt him forever. You were not going to make it any harder for him than it already was.

“Do what you have to do,” you said to him.

“I am so sorry. I never wanted this. I never asked for any of this!” cried Valentino. He pulled out of the contract from his coat. Your contract. He handed it over to Alastor, who smirked at Valentino wickedly. Alastor snapped his fingers and the restraints on Vox disappeared. Vox fell hard to the ground and Valentino rushed over to him.

“Vox! You are going to be alright! I promise!” Valentino frantically mumbled. Vox smiled at him and then looked over to you. He offered you a weak smile.

“You are a brave soul. Thank you,” Vox said. He looked at Valentino again, then back to you, and you understood what he meant. He was not only thanking you for saving his life, but he was thanking you for making it easier on Valentino.

“Be safe and take care of each other,” you told them. Before either of them could say a word, Alastor snapped his fingers and they both disappeared in a cloud of red smoke.

“They should be at the studio soon. Now then, darling. Hand over the blade,” Alastor ordered.

“That was sick,” you hissed to him. You kept a tight hold on the weapon. Alastor laughed.

“Of course! That is how my entertainment works. Brings out the best and worst in everyone. Now, no more of your games. The show must go on. Hand over the blade,” Alastor told you. You sighed, pulling out the knife and throwing it to him.

“You have it. Now go on and kill me,” you spat. He chuckled.

“But what fun would that be?” he purred to you as he moved closer to you. You took a step back.

“But you said you were going to kill me,” you said, confused. He laughed at this.

“I did, but I never said it would be right away. My viewers expect a show, darling, and I am going to deliver,” Alastor told you. You tried to run, but two tentacles caught your arms, forcing you back. You began to struggle wildly against them and felt a stabbing pain in your back as you did. You looked back as far as you could and saw a shadow behind you running a knife along your back. Not the angel blade, but it still hurt.

“Not again. Please. Not again,” you begged him. You weren’t even going to try and put up a calm front. You were scared out of your mind. You remembered the pain you had to endure when you and him were humans, and could only imagine what he had in mind for you now. He chuckled, walking towards you as the tentacles and shadow held you in place. He gently stroked your face, earning a whimper from you.

“Poor thing. Are you scared?” he teased. When you did not answer, he hit you hard in the stomach with the end of his microphone/cane. You coughed and desperately drew in shaking breaths.

“Yes!” you cried out, hoping it would stop him from hurting you. Alastor’s smirk grew and you wanted to shrink away in fear.

“Good. I want you to be afraid. Because what I am going to do to you is going to be very painful. It is going to hurt you so much more than it will hurt me because it will not hurt me at all. I was robbed of time with you on Earth. But now… now I have all the time I want to have with you, and no one will take that away from me. No one is here to disturb us,” Alastor whispered into your ear.

“Please. Please just kill me. Don’t torture me again. Please,” you pleaded with him softly. You had tears in your eyes already. Alastor shook his head.

“I am sorry darling, but I am going to draw this out. Can’t have a short show for the audience, now can we? So, first we are going to start by getting rid of those pesky eyes of yours!” exclaimed Alastor. He then pulled out a jar from his pocket. Upon seeing the contents, you began to scream violently.

Inside the jar were hundreds of tiny, slimy black worms. They had razor-sharp white teeth that stood out as they crawled around in the jar. They slunk around each other, not caring if they slide across one of their roommates. Some were even eating each other, clearly starved of food. Alastor unscrewed the lid of the container, pulling one worm out. You fought against the tentacles, but three more shot out from seemingly nowhere and restrained your arms and neck. Alastor went behind you and pulled on your hair, causing you to yelp.

“Now, this is going to hurt quite a lot. So, scream as much as you want,” Alastor whispered to you, and he set the worm down on your face. It hissed and made unpleasant squishing sounds as it crawled on your face. It then settled down beside your eyeball, and you wondered in a horrid fascination what it was going to do. Suddenly, a long stinger appeared on the creature. The stinger shot into your eyeball and you screamed out in pure agony. The pain, like the stinger, was sharp and shooting. It filled your whole body and you felt your eyelid struggling to close over the creature’s stinger. You felt light-headed as the liquid began to drain from your eyeball. You realized in horror that the creature was sucking all of the moisture from your eye. You could feel the eyeball shrinking within your socket. It no longer held back the skin of your eyelid. Rather, the skin hung down like wet laundry on a clothing rack.

Alastor had not lied when he said it would hurt a lot, and you did scream. You screamed and screamed until your throat hurt and felt as though it would bleed if you screamed anymore, and you screamed after that. Your throat was raw and hardly any sound came out, but you made the effort to scream anyway because that was how bad the pain was. You felt the hot, sticky blood being sucked from the optic nerve. It squeezed your nerve and caused a throbbing pain similar to a headache. Only this was much worse than that. It did not help that every time you tried to escape the restraints, the one on your neck would tighten, depriving you of oxygen for a short amount of time. Never enough to kill you though. You wished it was, but Alastor was not about to lose you.

“Hmm… I think I will keep one eye in. Might as well,” Alastor told you. He plucked the worm off of your face, tearing the flesh and causing blood to drip down onto your nose and tongue. You spat the metallic liquid away as best as you could. You were certain everything would have been red if you could see through that eye, but your vision in what was left of the eye was gone. Alastor whipped around, holding a silver mirror in his hand. You shut your working eye tightly.

“I don’t want to see,” you told him sternly. Alastor laughed.

“You hear that folks? Resistance! Such a lovely thing! Now darling… though you are cute when you are resisting me, I think it is best we move this show along. There is plenty more to do before we draw the final curtains,” Alastor told you.

“Yeah, and I’m getting pretty tired here,” whined another voice. You opened your eye gasped when you realized it was coming from his microphone.

“Now that is no way to talk! You are supposed to enjoy this little show! You are my co-star!” exclaimed Alastor.

“Yeah, I know,” muttered the microphone. Alastor turned back to you with the mirror in hand. You looked into it and almost threw up. Your face was horribly mangled. The sack of lumpy white and black tissue from what was once your eye dangled out of your eye socket like a grape that someone had dissected. All the squishy and liquid parts were gone. Eaten by whatever creature Alastor had put onto your face. Speaking of which, the spot where the creature had attached itself was a dark black now. The flesh was flaking off like parts of a log that had recently been set on fire. Your eyelid was drooping down, but not far enough to cover the sack of eyeball that was hanging down. Your eyelid, like the flesh around your eye, was black. Only it was not flaking away as the other flesh was. It was merely burnt, not charred.

“This has to be enough for your show. Please. Can’t you just stop this?” you asked Alastor. Alastor tsked at this, shaking his head.

“But my dear! We are just starting! Don’t you remember? We still have a lot of work to do before we can do our grand finale!” Alastor repeated. “You don’t want to disappoint the fans, do you?” Alastor hissed into your ear.

“Fans?” you asked him. You had never imagined that he was actually broadcasting.

 _“Are people in Hell so sick that they would listen to his sick games? So twisted that they would take some pleasure in it?”_ you wondered to yourself. But you knew the answer to that question. They were. People in Hell were not only sick or twisted enough, but they were bored enough to seek entertainment from the show Alastor put on.

“Now, how about we have some callers suggest a few things we can do to our lovely guest here?” Alastor spoke into his microphone. Almost immediately, the phone in the studio rang. “Hello! Do you have a creative idea?” asked Alastor.

“Hi! I just wanted to say I am a huge fan of your show! Anyways, if you could skin them, but pull the skin over their heads and then suffocate them with it, that would be great. But… you don’t have to let them die from it. Just suffer a little,” the caller said.

 _“WHAT DID I EVER DO TO THEM?!”_ you thought to yourself. You realized that you probably never even met them. They were just a demon trying to get their kicks from their favorite radio show.

“Well my dear, you are too kind. I am honored that you like my show! As for your request, I shall do that right now!” exclaimed Alastor. You shook your head.

“Please don’t,” you begged. Alastor smiled at you.

“I cannot just ignore a request, now can I?” he replied. You had tears and blood running down your face.

“I want to go home,” you sobbed. Alastor brushed away your tears and blood softly.

“I know, darling. I know,” hushed Alastor.

“Please don’t hurt me. I can’t take anymore. Please. It hurts. It hurts,” you cried out.

“Yes. That is it. That is what I like to hear,” he purred. His eyes were like radio dials now, and you shivered. He was somehow more terrifying now.

“Alastor please. I’m scared,” you sobbed softly to him. He chuckled at that, gently stroking your face.

“Hush darling. Hush. I’ll make this quick for you. I promise,” he whispered into your ear. “This has been fun though,” he added. He snapped, and the tentacles forced you to the ground. They kept you tied there, unable to move. You froze as Alastor brought out the exterminator’s blade. He knelt down and pulled up your shirt on the stomach area. You shivered again, but this time due to the cold air that tickled your stomach. He traced the knife gently onto your stomach. It grazed the skin and hurt, but it did not cut. “I wonder if there will be enough skin…” Alastor thought to himself.

The knife went in. You screamed in pain as he peeled away the first dozen layers of your skin. He gently cut the flesh, making sure to make a sort of blanket with it. All the flesh was still attached to you, however, as the part around your neck and collarbone kept it attached to you. You could see the red of your inner tissue and organs beneath the layer of skin. You screamed in more agony as he pulled the skin over your head. A layer of pinky flesh-covered your eyes, making it hard for you to see. Or, at least hard to see out of the eye that was working. You struggled to breathe as it fell onto your lips. It tasted sour and rough. A little bitter as well. The blood had an acidic and metallic taste to it that made you gag. You heard Alastor go behind you and gasped as he tied the skin behind your head. You began to draw in frantic breaths as you felt your oxygen supply depleting. Before you could suffocate though, Alastor removed the skin blanket from your face, letting it fall back onto your body.

“No more. No more. Alastor please. Please stop it. Please,” you sobbed to him.

“Alastor! Someone is here to see you! Says it is serious!” shouted a voice from outside the studio. It was a deep, gruff male voice.

“Husker. My friend. Mind not bothering me now,” hissed Alastor to the man outside the door.

“It is Rosie. She says there is a message on the television from Lucifer. Something about the birth of his daughter,” called the man. Alastor sighed.

“Fine,” he muttered. He turned to you. “It looks like you have your wish, darling dear. You are going to die now,” he told you.

“What will happen to me?” you asked him. He shrugged.

“No one knows, to be honest. I am sure you will go somewhere, but as to where… I cannot say,” he replied. You felt him place the knife over your heart, which was beating wildly.

“Make it quick please,” you pleaded. He smiled, and it looked almost… remorseful?

“I will,” he said, and then he plunged the knife into your chest. As you felt the life fade from you for the second time, Alastor whispered something to you.

“Do you remember when you were alive? I flirted with you. I… I’m not the sort of man that flirts normally… but you captured my attention. You… something about you made me feel. Made me feel something strange. I felt attracted to you. When I saw you here… I felt that same feeling. That is why I had to do this. It was never because I hated you. Quite the opposite. I… might have fancied you, actually. So… believe me when I say I am so sorry it came to this. Maybe… if there is another life unlike this one or our last ones… maybe we can have a fresh start,” Alastor whispered into your ear. You smiled, coughing up blood. He stepped back, but you motioned for him to come close.

“Sing…” you sputtered out. You meant the song he sang before. When he had started surgery before. He understood and began to sing.

“I don’t want to set the world on fire. I just want to start a flame in your heart. In my heart I have but one desire. And that one… that… that one is you. No other will do. I’ve lost all ambition for worldly acclaim. I just want to be the one you love. And with your admission that you feel the same. I’ll have reached the goal I’m dreaming of… believe me,” sang Alastor.

That was the song you died listening to. And you could think of no better, and sweeter, song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Readers
> 
> So, thank you so much to all of the people who read this story, left kudos on this story, commented on it, bookmarked it, and subscribed to it. I honestly never imagined this story would get the attention it did, and the love it did. 
> 
> This was a joke story I did after a friend had posted a prompt on discord. The prompt was:
> 
> "Fruit-roll up, but with flesh." 
> 
> And I decided to write an Alastor fanfiction for fun. I posted it, never expecting anyone to read it. But then it got so much attention and even a request for another part. (Special thanks to fearpunk for requesting another part). And I thought... why not? I love the story and love writing it.
> 
> I cannot believe that it is finally done, but now that it is... I sincerely hope you all enjoyed this story! 
> 
> Thank you all again!
> 
> Sincerely, 
> 
> The Author
> 
> P.S: Please let me know in the comments if you liked the story!


	4. Question For Readers (Author Note) + Update Information Regarding Sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you have read this note in my fanfiction, "Tears of Gold", you can skip this chapter if you would like. It is pretty much the same note, only with some information regarding the sequel for this story.

Dear Readers, 

I hope you are all doing well during these difficult times, and I hope you are all staying safe. 

I wanted to start this out by thanking all of you for your continued support and kindness. I am truly blessed to have such kind readers and I am so happy that so many people enjoy my writing. Writing has always been a passion of mine, and I really enjoy it, so it makes me happy to see so many others enjoying the work I put out there.

I always love getting comments from people that have read my work, and I love interacting with people who have read/enjoyed my work. It helps me to learn what kinds of materials you all like to see in the stories and helps me get a sense of what you all have enjoyed reading so far. It is also just fun to see what people think of the story and how it is going. 

In times like these when we are all maybe feeling a little (or a lot) isolated, it is always nice to have something to take you out of your everyday life. Something to help you safely connect with others. In the spirit of this, my friend and I were thinking of hosting a Livestream. This Livestream would relate to my Hazbin Hotel stories and material, as well as some of my other stories posted here, Quotev, Tik Tok, and Wattpad. It would be a Q and A about the stories, about the characters in the stories, and there would also be a Q and A session with the characters (my friend and I would roleplay them and answer questions. We are new to voice acting, so please do not judge too harshly). 

There are also going to be reader challenges moving forward, which means a chance to have a shout out in the Livestream. Not only that, but we are going to be reading out short Hazbin Hotel (family-friendly) one-shots that are selected by the winners of the reader challenges. 

If this is something you would be interested in, please leave a comment letting us know. 

I would also like to leave some information here about the requested sequel to this story. I had received an overwhelming amount of support for this story, much more than I ever thought I would have. This story began as a joke request from a friend and turned into a story that I have loved writing. The highs, lows, and everything in between for the characters have been a lot of fun to write, and when I got the request for a sequel story, I was overjoyed that people wanted more to the tale. 

I have begun work on the sequel, and have written a physical copy of the first chapter. I have to type it out, but it should be posted sometime this week. The sequel will be three chapters long, just like this one, and will be the conclusion for this tale. I will be creating a separate series to make the sequel easier to find, and for those that are interested in reading it, it will be called, "Better Than Revenge." 

Sincerely and with thanks, 

The Author


	5. Link to Sequel

Dear Readers, 

Here is the link to the sequel story for "The Dismemberment Song." 

https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080896/chapters/57957730

Sincerely, 

The Author


	6. Youtube Series!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of information about the Youtube Voice Acting Series

Dear Readers,

  
I hope you all had a wonderful Halloween season, and hope you are all doing well.

I am writing this chapter to announce some very exciting news!

Myself, along with a very talented and hard-working cast, have put together a voice acted version of the Dismemberment Song and Better Than Revenge. We have been working on the series for the past few months, and I am very excited to announce that the first chapter is now up on Youtube!   
  
If you would like to check it out, please follow the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TU_uiWWCBog

I sincerely hope that you enjoy it!  
  


Sincerely and with thanks,

The Author


End file.
